Solaris
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Había esperado mucho. Ya era hora de hacer honor a su verdadero nombre. [Lust X Havoc] Spoilers capítulo 34 manga. Lemon.


**Advertencias: spoilers del capítulo 34 del manga, de las dos últimas hojas. No es que sea nada que os vaya a destruir la historia saber... apenas un par de viñetas de estas recónditas xD Lo que pertenece al manga es justo el principio de la segunda parte.**

**N/A. Tengo una obsesión tan TERRIBLE por esta serie... Llevo semanas enganchadísima. Primero el anime, luego el manga... lo he terminando leyendo por internet en inglés porque aquí sólo ha salido hasta el tomo 8 y no podía aguantarme xD En fin, supongo que era cuestión de tiempo que terminase escribiendo sobre Lust :P**

**SOLARIS**

**- HAVOC -**

El alférez Jean Havoc tenía clavados los ojos en su sexta copa de la noche. Sentado en la barra de aquel bar de mala muerte, llevaba casi dos horas quejándose en voz alta.

-¡Tengo tan mala suerte con las mujeres! -exclamó, suspirando y apoyando la cabeza sobre la barra. Estaba asquerosa, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba ya no le importaba mucho. El coronel le había ordenado que fuese a conocer alguna chica guapa, y allí estaba él, hasta arriba de alcohol y más solo que la una.

-Tú y todos -replicó el camarero, un hombrecillo que debía rondar los sesenta y tantos, su cabeza con apenas cuatro pelos y no muchos más dientes en la boca.

-No, no, no, no... -Negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, como indicando que no habría forma humana de convencerlo de lo contrario-. La última que conocí levantaba pianos de cola con una sola mano, ¡y me rechazó!

El camarero no fue el único en reírse. Otro par de solitarios que había en la barra se unieron a la conversación.

-Las mujeres sólo traen problemas -comentó uno, echándose un trago al gaznate.

-Y las que no los traen me las roba mi superior -protestó Havoc. Era tan triste que tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Maldito Mustang, si no le fuese tan condenadamente fiel... le diría algo.

-Ley de vida -se río otro. Al menos ellos se lo tomaban con humor.

-¿No hay ninguna decente? Tampoco soy tan feo, ¿no? -preguntó, y agradeció que los demás se lo tomasen como una pregunta retórica-. Hasta el Führer tiene esposa, ¡y le falta un ojo! Yo tengo los dos, y no estoy cojo, ni manco... ¡ni que tuviera joroba!

Uno de los dos que le acompañaban estuvo a punto de escupir todo el líquido que se acababa de llevar a la boca. El otro intentó contener una carcajada, poniéndose tan rojo como la grana al morderse los labios. Havoc los miró, sin entender nada, hasta que vio que el camarero cogía la copa nueva que acababa de servirle (invitaba la casa) y se la llevaba. Éste le dirigió una mirada llena de inquina, sin parecer ni remotamente tan simpático como hasta entonces. Cuando le vio darse la vuelta, Havoc se fijó en que andaba bastante encorvado.

-Joder -masculló, sintiéndose como un estúpido, y los otros dos por fin estallaron en carcajadas.

No duraron mucho. Para ser más exactos, los dos se callaron en el mismo instante en que Jean sintió una mano posarse sobre su antebrazo. Cuando se volvió para ver quién era, no puedo evitar abrir la boca. Delante de él tenía a la mujer más sensual y voluptuosa con la que se hubiera cruzado nunca.

-Hola -saludó ella, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿Podría pedirte un favor? ¿Podrías avisar al camarero por mí? Llevo llamándole un rato y no me hace caso...

El cerebro de Havoc parecía haber dejado de funcionar. Sólo alcanzó a saber que aún tenía la boca abierta. La cerró, esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Dudo que a mí me haga mucho caso, pero... -consiguió balbucear, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver que la mujer lo miraba fijamente. Se sintió súbitamente envalentonado, y decidió que aunque tuviera que subirse a la barra conseguiría la atención del camarero-. ¡Pero claro que lo intentaré, por supuesto que lo intentaré...!

Havoc se quedó a media frase. El camarero había llegado y estaba hablando con la chica, que le pedía una copa. Al irse éste no le dirigió ni una mirada, pero ella le guiñó un ojo. El alférez se sintió flotando en una nube, y ya no le importaba para nada haber hecho el ridículo. Tenía la boca seca.

-Soy Solaris -se presentó, acercándose un poco a él.

El militar perdió el norte, o más bien lo situó en otro lado. Llevaba cuello alto, pero vaya par de...

-Eh... oh, yo soy Havoc. Jean Havoc para servirla -respondió, haciendo el saludo militar. Ella se río, y a Jean se le pasó por la cabeza dar gracias a la hermana del Mayor por haberle rechazado. Haber sufrido esa humillación bien valía la pena si ahora Solaris aceptaba salir con él.

-Encantada -dijo, echándose a reír. Havoc ya se imaginaba rodeado de cientos de ángelitos blancos con sus arpas y su música-. Y la verdad que me gustaría quedarme, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Te vas ya? -se le escapó horrorizado, y los ángeles se convirtieron en crueles demonios malvados-. ¿Volverás por aquí? ¿Mañana? ¿Pasado?

-No creo. -Solaris sonrió con tristeza, bajando la mirada.

-Entonces... ¿podríamos quedar? -se atrevió a preguntar, reuniendo valor. Luego pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho-. Si te apetece, claro.

La mujer pareció pensárselo un momento, y, al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió un poco.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Estupendo! -exclamó Havoc, olvidando sus modales. Se sentía como si pudiera dar palmas con las orejas-. ¿Me das tu número? Prometo llamarte.

Ella pareció cortarse un poco, pero se repuso rápido. Avanzó más aún, y jugueteó con el cuello de la camisa, haciéndole olvidar al alférez la duda que había visto en ella.

-¿Por qué no me das mejor el tuyo? -replicó, insinuante.

-Claro.

Cómo para decirle que no. Si ella quisiera, se lo podría haber escrito con sangre por todo el cuerpo.

Solaris se guardó el trozo de papel esbozando una sonrisa, y dejó la copa sobre la barra. No la había tocado. Se separó del militar, para desgracia de éste.

-Ya nos veremos entonces, Jean Havoc -se despidió, su voz un susurro aterciopelado. Se llevo el índice y el corazón a la frente, haciendo una especie de saludo. Havoc sonrió como un idiota.

La mujer se dirigió a la entrada. El hombre no despegó en todos esos segundos los ojos de su cuerpo: de su larga cabellera negra, de los omóplatos tan bien definidos, de sus curvas de infarto. Tragó saliva.

Era pura lujuria.

-Y, como estaba diciendo, ese es justo el tipo de mujeres que traen problemas -comentó uno de sus nuevos amigos, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**- LUST -**

Levantó sus ojos rasgados del libro y le vio llegar. Se fijó en cómo apagaba el cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato, dejando la colilla en un cenicero cercano, y sonrió. El alférez la buscó con la vista y no tardó en encontrarla, ahí, sentada bajo la sombrilla, con un libro abierto. La saludó de lejos, pidiéndole perdón por llegar tarde. Le había comprado flores.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? -le preguntó Havoc cuando estuvo junto a la mesa que ocupaba la mujer.

-No, acabo de llegar -respondió Lust, cerrando el libro. Apoyó la mano enguantada de negro sobre la contraportada, mientras con la otra se apartaba el pelo de la cara-. Quería verte, Jean...

Le gustaba verle ponerse rojo por unas palabras estúpidas como aquellas. Le escuchó reír torpemente. Posiblemente, de nuevo le había vuelto a dejar sin palabras. Era tan fácil...

-Déjame escuchar de nuevo alguna de esas historias tan interesantes -le pidió. Para eso estaba ahí, para escuchar cosas sobre los militares. Después de dejarle esa noche en el bar, pensó que sería un trabajo fácil. Se lo sacaría todo con un par de sonrisas, segura de que él estaría deseando impresionarla. Sin embargo, había acabado siendo tan fiel como estúpido. Lo único que había conseguido sonsacarle tras quedar con él otras veces habían sido historias que nada tenían que ver con la Piedra Filosofal. Al parecer, prefería hacerla reír que impresionarla.

-Vale, pero vamos a otro sitio, ¿no? Podemos dar una vuelta.

-¿A tu casa?

-No me tienes que seguir ayudando con la mudanza si no quieres... -respondió Havoc, llevandose una mano a la nuca-. Ya no queda mucho.

-No pasa nada -respondió, levantándose y estirándose el vestido-. Me lo paso bien.

Su casa era mejor que cualquier otro sitio para sonsacarle cosas. Entre tanto objeto inútil que había que colocar, había muchas fotos y recuerdos de los militares, que daban pie en cuanto preguntaba a nuevas historias. Quizá alguna le serviría para algo.

-En serio te lo agradezco, Solaris -dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo tímida. Luego señaló al café, y le preguntó si había pagado.

-Aún no.

-Pago yo entonces -sonrió resuelto, y dejó las flores sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse a la barra a pagar. Lust miró todo lo que había sobre la mesa. El ramo, que Gluttony estaría encantado de comerse en cuanto llegase a casa; el café, que había pedido solamente para guardar las apariencias, y que no había tocado. Por último, el libro, un ensayo sobre la historia de los militares de Central. A Havoc le había hecho gracia verla leyéndolo, y pensaba que lo hacía porque estaba saliendo con él y quería saber más cosas.

Qué equivocado estaba. Respecto a todo.

Havoc no cerró la boca en todo el trayecto a casa. Empezó contándole una anécdota de cuando empezó a servir bajo las órdenes del coronel, una misión fallida. Lo mismo podía haberle dicho que habían estado rescatando a un gato que se había subido a un árbol; a Lust le hubiera interesado lo mismo. Pero fingió escucharle, e incluso se rió en las partes graciosas.

De todas formas, no todo eran pegas. Había cosas en Jean Havoc que le gustaban, y que no hacían tan desagradable el engañarlo. La forma en que tenía que jugar con las llaves, por ejemplo. Se sacaba el llavero al torcer la esquina, y jugueteaba desde ahí hasta que llegaban a la puerta de su casa. Lust había entrado muchas veces ya.

Era un piso pequeño en una calle concurrida. Había que subir andando tres pisos, antes de encontrarse con la puerta del 3º E. La primera vez que había ido allí fue poco después de llamar a Havoc desde una cabina (ahora ya tenía teléfono, en la casa de su padre). Le gustó escuchar la voz masculina, primero seria y oficial, y, luego, repentinamente más suave y nerviosa al reconocerla. Obviamente no se esperaba esa llamada. Le había pillado en medio de la mudanza, y ella se había ofrecido al instante a ayudarlo.

-Pasa, Solaris -dijo Jean, abriendo la puerta del piso.

Lust entró, dejando el libro y las flores encima de una mesa estrecha que había en el pasillo de entrada. Al mirar a su alrededor se fijó en que el trabajo estaba casi acabado. Apenas quedaban unas cuantas cajas al lado del sillón, y, según recordaba, otras pocas en el único dormitorio que había.

-No queda mucho.

-Ya -replicó Havoc, mirándola por primera vez en todo el día fijamente. Lust le devolvió la mirada, y él la apartó, sonrojándose. Al parecer decidió que era buena idea ir a hacer cualquier otra cosa-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias. No te molestes.

-No es molestia...

El parloteo duró un rato. Lust aprovechó para arrodillarse ante las cajas del salón. Empezó a abrirlas, rebuscando entre los miles de objetos que había ahí. No creía que fuera a encontrar algo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Había fotos, y unas estatuillas que Havoc debía coleccionar, puesto que había muchas. Lo más interesante que encontró fue un par de cajas pesadas, repletas de libros, pero después de echarles un vistazo se dio cuenta de que ni uno solo trataba sobre alquimia.

Era una pérdida de tiempo. Suspirando, se levantó, y fue hacia la cocina, a reunirse con Jean. Le pediría que le contase más historias. Tarde o temprano tendría que escapársele _algo_. El coronel Roy Mustang no le habría dejado al margen de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada? -insistió Jean, poniéndole una taza delante. Humeaba, recién hecho.

-Seguro -asintió, sonriendo levemente.

-Pues está bueno -dijo, dando un buen sorbo-. Hago el mejor té de todo Central.

Lust se le quedó mirando. En cierto modo le divertía. Le gustaba ese pelo rebelde, y esa media sonrisa a veces arrogante y otras tímida. Le gustaba la forma en que tenía de llevarse el pitillo a los labios.

Como homúnculo podía sentir dolor, y también placer. Como homúnculo podía desear.

Le agarró por la camisa negra, a la altura de la tripa, y tiró. De la sorpresa Havoc dejó caer la taza, que se rompió con estrépito contra el suelo, derramando lo que quedaba de la infusión que no le había dado tiempo a beberse.

-Solaris...

Había esperado mucho. Ya era hora de hacer honor a su verdadero nombre.

La protesta no duró. Ni siquiera empezó. En cuanto Havoc sintió el aliento de Lust sobre sus labios dejó de pensar. La mujer se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, separando las piernas cuando el militar puso una de las suyas entre medias, dominante.

_Quien hubiera dicho que sería tan..._

Lust se rió suavemente en su oído.

Havoc le alzó la barbilla, y hundió la cara en el cuello de piel blanca. Empezó por la oreja y bajó, lamiendo y mordiendo, haciéndose hueco por el cuello alto del vestido, mientras sus manos buscaban en la espalda de ella la cremallera que la dejaría desnuda.

Arqueó la espalda, pegándose a él, apoyando la cabeza en la madera y entreabriendo los labios. Escuchó a Havoc respirar pesadamente. Ahora recorría todo su cuerpo, incapaz de estarse quieto. Las curvas de su cadera y sus muslos, metiendo una mano por la pronunciada raja del vestido; la otra subiendo hasta sus pechos y su cuello, hundiéndose en el espeso pelo negro. Su boca buscando su lengua, besando primero el labio de arriba y luego el de abajo, delineándolos después, sin dejarle ni un momento de respiro.

Era la primera vez que controlaba tan poco una situación.

Le soltó el cinturón, y lo dejó ahí, sin quitárselo, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa negra. El negro siempre le había gustado, y Havoc se había vestido entero de su color. El pecho era suave y fuerte, y la línea de vello que nacía bajo el ombligo se perdía bajo el pantalón que aún llevaba puesto. Metió las manos bajo la camisa, rodeando su espalda, subiendo hasta los hombros.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-Vaya uñas -susurró Havoc, riéndose.

Ni se había dado cuenta de que llevaba los guantes puestos.

Las alargó un poco más, lo suficiente para dejarle marcas rojas, alargadas y finas, en la piel. Escuchó entonces el ruido de la cremallera bajando y sintió que el vestido le quedaba más suelto. Havoc se lo quitó, empezando por los hombros y bajándolo despacio hasta el suelo.

Y empezó a subir. Acarició primero la bota de cuero, alta, por encima de la rodilla, hasta llegar al muslo desnudo. Pegó la mejilla, y Lust notó la barba que empezaba a crecerle. Mezclando caricias y besos llegó hasta la ropa interior, que esquivó, haciéndola protestar de frustración.

Se entretuvo en el ombligo, acariciando mientras el vientre, deteniéndose en las caderas, sujetándolas con fuerza. No tardó en llegar a los pechos. Eran grandes, pesados, justo como le gustaban en una chica, de pezones pequeños y oscuros, que en ese momento estaban en erección. Rozó uno con la punta de la lengua, dejándolo brillante de saliva, antes de capturarlo entre sus dientes, apretando un poco. Haciéndola gemir.

-¿Y ese tatuaje? -preguntó Jean de pronto, fijándose por primera vez en el tatuaje que tenía la mujer justo encima del pecho. Una especie de dragón rojo mordiéndose la cola, con una estrella en medio. Lust se maldijo internamente por olvidarse de ese detalle. Tantos días cuidándose de que no se le viera... Se tensó, preparada para atravesarle si decidía luchar contra ella-. Me gusta -añadió el militar, recorriéndolo con los dedos unos segundos.

_No sabe nada_, pensó Lust, sorprendida, cerrando los ojos cuando él volvió a besar sus pechos. _No tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando._

Su trabajo no duraría mucho más entonces. Hasta ese momento, no pensaba perder el tiempo.

Le hizo levantarse, y, cogiéndole por la barbilla, lo besó, sin dejarle escapatoria. Le rodeó con la pierna la cadera, y Havoc no se hizo de rogar. La alzó, empujándola contra el umbral de la puerta, usando una mano para desabrocharse el pantalón. Lust apretó sus piernas en torno a él, apresándole como si le atase, queriendo sentirle _de una vez_ dentro de ella.

Havoc apartó la ropa interior con dos dedos y entró. La mujer se mordió el labio, controlándose para no clavar demasiado las uñas. Si Havoc supiera lo largas que podían llegar a ser, seguro que no le haría tanta gracia. Le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el calor del pecho masculino contra su piel. Los brazos de Jean parecían envolverla. Apresaban, y le clavaba los dedos, y para lo único que servía era para que ella le desease mucho más.

La agresividad siempre le había gustado.

Havoc aceleraba el ritmo a cada embestida, respirando contra el hombro de Lust, mordiéndole el cuello y jugando con su lóbulo cuando ella enterró la mano en su pelo. Las paredes de la vagina, estrecha, se cerraban en torno a él, húmeda, dejándole resbalar más y más adentro.

La besó cuando se corrió, metiéndole la lengua, enredándose, intercambiando saliva y gemidos. Movió la cadera unas cuantas veces más, hasta que Lust se tensó entre sus brazos, y luego se quedó quieto, aún dentro de ella, ayudándose con la puerta a soportar el peso de la mujer. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Solaris, creo que te...

-Shhh -susurró ella, poniéndole las yemas de sus dedos enguantados sobre los labios. Si no hubiera sido por la tela, Lust estaba segura de que los hubiera lamido. Su mirada febril le decía que quería hacer lo mismo con todo su cuerpo.

Soltó las caderas de Havoc y apoyó los pies en el suelo, sobre los tacones de punta fina. Notó la tensión que habían soportado sus músculos por la postura. Notó también el semen correr por la cara interna de sus muslos.

Jean Havoc, a su lado, se subía el pantalón y se lo abrochaba. El sudor le corría por el pecho, empapando la camisa negra, que se pegaba a su cuerpo. Se revolvió el pelo, y sintió su mirada sobre ella, de reojo, como si le diera corte.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó con suavidad, sonriendo a medias. El maquillaje de los labios le había desaparecido casi por completo, y los sentía hinchados y sensibles.

-Pensaba en qué pasaría si dejo esas cajas ahí. -Havoc hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia el sillón-. No terminaría la mudanza, y ¿seguirías viniendo?

-Y aunque la terminemos ahora mismo -mintió. Mentir nunca le había resultado difícil. Lo cierto era que había terminado su trabajo ahí, y que aquello no duraría mucho más.

-Ahora mismo precisamente... -Havoc sonrió con picardía, y Lust recordó que ella aún seguía desnuda.

La mujer sonrió, acercándose a él. A ella también se le ocurrían muchísimas otras formas de pasar el rato, y ninguna tenía que ver con ordenar cajas.

-Mañana puedo venir -susurró, abrazándole. Las manos del militar descendieron por su espalda, como una caricia larga-. Podría irte a esperar a la salida del cuartel.

Havoc pareció ponerse súbitamente alerta. La miró con los ojos levemente abiertos, y un montón de cosas pasaban por su mente, que iban desde los pechos de Lust hasta sus curvas de infarto, sin olvidar a cierto coronel que parecía tener debilidad por las chicas que le gustaban a él.

-¡No! -exclamó, poniéndose nervioso-. No hace falta... no te molestes, en serio. Te iré a buscar yo adonde quieras. Podemos quedar en... cualquier otro sitio que no sea el cuartel.

-¿Me escondes algo, Jean? -preguntó riendo, internamente suspicaz. Bajó la voz hasta que apenas fue un susurro, como si conspiraran-. ¿Otra mujer?

-No, no, ¡eso jamás! -negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, y Lust se río con ganas. Qué idiota. Sabía perfectamente que Havoc sería incapaz de verse con otra mientras estaba con ella-. Es solo que hay un hombre que... en fin, olvídalo.

Decir que su superior le quitaba las novias no era lo más adecuado para impresionar a una mujer. Jean suspiró, y dio un beso a Lust, jugueteando con su pelo.

_Quizá si esconda algo,_ pensó, mientras se dejaba llevar de la mano hasta el dormitorio.

**N/A. Solo decir que... creo que empiezo a ver a Havoc con otros ojos xDD antes me encantaba, pero eso de que sea dominante en la cama ñañañaña.**


End file.
